Baby, We're on Fire
by kary246
Summary: Silas had been in love once. He didn't tell anyone, because she was too perfect. He's never felt like this and when he left himself feel. He didn't care, The world was in place, but it fell from arms and slipped. Only his mother and uncle knew about her


**Tighten Up**

Silas was walking down the empty hallways of the hospital. He was running his fingers over the white walls. The halls where empty, except for the occasional beeping of machines and subtle conversations on the other sides of the walls. He really hadn't thought much of where he was going. He knew that he needed to get away from his mom and that was pretty much it. She wasn't alone, Andy was with her. He was hoping to clear his mind; his business with Doug, the fact that they live with a Esteban, and his mom was somehow always relaying on him to keep Shane out of trouble. It was too much for him. Right now, he felt the need to do something, something that can completely throw him off and make him relax.

_Food._

He hadn't realized he was hungry. The sign to the cafeteria hanged over his head. _To the left. _He read. He was starving, it was almost noon and he hasn't eaten, since last night. _This food looks like shit. _He grabbed himself a turkey sub and a gatorade, the most decent looking food here. _Hm, a slice a cake too. _Now, that he thinks about it he really hasn't had a piece of cake for the longest. Carrot cake was his favorite and he bought a slice on his birthday from a little bakery down the road from the beach. He didn't bother getting a piece for anyone else.

"13.89" The cashier said. _Damn, this much for three items. _

The money was led out of his pockets from his hands and laid it down on the counter. The change was heard in his back pocket while he decides where to sit. _No point going back up in the room if they're doing a check up. _He wouldn't be allowed to eat. He looked around, there was no one, even the cashier left. There was only a girl.

_She isn't hot hot, but hot beautiful hot. _

It really didn't make sense to him. Her hair was a light brownish that was parted right in the middle. She was wearing a gray plaid shirt that matched her eyes. Her fork twisted, she looked like a curious child playing with their food. Silas thought about not heading towards her, but he went against that thought and he's feet carried him there food in hand and eyes straight to hers. Her eyes twirled to face him.

"Uh, Hi" _Can you be more of a dumb fuck?_

She smiled at him, putting her fork down. "Hi"

"A lovely lady shouldn't be sitting alone." _Oh, god. What am I doing? _She raised her eyebrows and just sorta looked at him.

"Then why don't you sit down?" she finally said. He finally relaxed as he took the seat across from her.

"Thanks" _Should I say something else? I'm never at a loss for words. _He always has something to say when he is in situations with a pretty girl, but she looks so lost in her own world that he didn't want to take that away from her.

"Harlow, my name is Harlow. In case you were wondering." He was. _Harlow. _He watched her. He didn't really know what to think of her. The way she stared and the way she just smile at

the slightest things. It amazed him.

"Aren't you going to tell me yours? That what people do you know." She giggled. _Whoa, that was refreshing._ He never really had a girl giggle at him before.

"Uh, yeah. My name is Silas." The gray eyes were so focused on her piece of salad that she didn't look up at him. _What's her deal? _To him she seemed odd or maybe he was so caught up in his world that she never met people liker her. He never really applied for college.

It was silent. The kind that really didn't matter or affect him. He unwrapped his sub, layed out his drink and left his carrot cakeon the seat next to him in the bag. _Say something, how hard is that? _But he didn't and neither did she. The cafeteria wasn't getting any busier and they were still there. He slowly at his sub, reminding him of the cheese shop, but he didn't want to go back there.

"You have a pretty name." Harlow spoke softly like she didn't want anyone else to hear.

Harlow positioned herself so she could sit up straight. She set her salad aside and took her hair out of her face. Silas did the same as if it was a queue, that she was wanting to say something. He threw away the plastic containers in the trash and silently opened his carrot cake.

_She's eye-balling the cake, maybe I should ask her if she wants some._

"Do you want some cake?" He asked her, he didn't wait for her to answer he cut the slice in half and pushed it towards her.

"Thanks, it looks tastey." She told him. He wondered why she didn't eat any. He made a face at her, as he took the fork slowly out of his mouth. _Did she not want any after all. _He finished off his in 5 bites, making sure that it spread around his tongue.

"Did you not any?" He finally asked her. If she didn't want any she could have just said so right? She didn't answer right away, Silas heard the footsteps of the cashier in the back and the ring of the register. He was had all of these thoughts in his heads, but _why didn't she just eat the cake? _It was that simple.

"What's your favorite color?" He cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. Was she really asking this. She still didn't touch the cake or had interest in it, but she was looking directly in his eyes with her lips pressed together. Silas never really had a favorite color, he never thought it was such an important thing to even care about.

"Um, I don't think I have one." That was his response, cause only normal kids, with normal lives could have a favorite color. That's the way he thought of it, and he was not one with a simple life. "What's yours?"

"Right now, it's this shiny bronze that I saw when I was coming home from a diner." Harlow was satisfied with her response. _Bronze? can you even consider that a favorite color? _Harlow did. She thought every color can be beautiful.

Silas liked her, the way she liked the color bronze and how her hair was split in the middle. They were silent, but it didn't matter, because in the middle of the silence she laughed. She laughed and then he did, too. That's what normal people do, they laugh instead of running from the DEA and having to be aware of every action that take place in your home. _It's not really my home. I belong nowhere, not even in Agrestic. _Harlow kept twirling her fingers around, she seemed to dissapear completly into her own thoughts, and Silas wondered what she was thinking. Maybe he was just feeling this way, because she was pretty and he hadn't had company in a long time. Or maybe it wasn't.

"It was nice meeting you Silas." Harlow smiled at him she took his fork from his plate and got up. _Fuck, she's leaving. I should go after her. What if she doesn't want me to. _She smiled and waved goodbye. Her flats hitting the ground. She was walking away.

"Hey Harlow, wait." He's feet got up. Silas grabbed the remaing trash and went after her.

Silas knew what he was doing. And even if he didn't _who gives a fuck, _he thought.


End file.
